


Take A Moment

by Nicxan



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever the Narrator felt tired, he did too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Moment

In this run, the Narrator sounded like he had the world on his shoulders. His narration didn't carry the same peppy edge it normally did, and it left Stanley downtrodden. He kept his hands in his pockets while he roamed the halls of the Parable, only half-listening to what the Narrator had to say.

"I'm so tired, Stanley," he said in the space room. The colored lights danced around the fake sky as Stanley looked on. "I just want this to stop." Once the weight of the words hit him, Stanley felt tired too. His entire body felt so incredibly heavy and he didn’t want to move anymore.

He stayed in the room for a long time - longer than he could ever remember. Stanley had stayed on the cold, smooth ground and traced the false stars with his fingertips. He felt himself smile just as the game

_Reset._

**Author's Note:**

> [[ I tried to make this a much bigger 'thing', but anything else I tried to add just didn't work. Don't you hate it when that happens? 
> 
> Anyways, happy 4/27! ]]


End file.
